Prophesy round two
by superheronerd99
Summary: one mistake lead to the twins but now trigon comes back and wants to use them to take over the world. can the titans stop him for the second time or is trigon gonna succed in world domination
1. opps

Chapter one: Opps!

**disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

Raven sat up with a pounding head ache. "What happened last night?" She thought to herself.

_Flashback_

The titans (titans east, kid flash and jinx) had just defeted the brotherhood of evil so the original titans threw a huge party. Robin bended the rules and allowed liquor. Boy that was an interesting sight. Raven was the last to get drunk so she got to watch the sight first hand.

Kid flash could barely stand straight after his 3rd shot. Jinx passed out on her 5th shot so KF picked her up and tried to take her home only to collapse on top of her.

Robin and Star dissapered a little after midnight, Cy and Bee were giggling so hard at some inside joke they shared. Aqua and speedy dint come because speedy had to swoon over him and Aqualad had to help in Atlantis. Mas and menos weren't allowed to come because they were just too young to be at this kind of party.

_End flashback_

Raven looked around of her room. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. Untill some thing stirred next to her.

She stared wide eyed at the figure next to her. And whispered one name that sent chills up her spine

_Beast boy_

**authors note : first fan fic just geting my imagination out there**

**TTYL :)**


	2. WHAT happened?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line**

_Beast boy_

How could she let this happen, this was beast boy! She grabbed her leotard and got dressed. This was REALLY BAD! Just as she opened a portal to send the sleeping hero back to his room, the boy woke up.

AHHH-that was as far as he got before a hand clamped over his mouth. "Shhhh! Do you want to wake the whole tower?" raven hissed. Her head pounded harder that before now. "Just great" she thought.

Beast boy sat up and realized that his close were on the floor next to the bed. BB blushed and put his shorts back on while raven turned around to give him privacy.

"So, do you have any idea what happened last night? Beast boy asked when he got his shorts back on. Raven turned back to him and simply said "Not a clue. But we tell NO ONE about this GOT IT? Or so help me I will me I will send you to your personal hell. BB got the feeling that she wasn't kidding and nodded. "Good now, get out" and she shoved him out of her room. I need to meditate." She rubbed her head and teleported to the roof.


	3. The warning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line**

A week later Raven had the worst stomach bug that she ever experienced. She vomited twice a day for a week. Then horrifying thought dawned on her.

OH NO! She thought of the likely hoods of the theory. It was most likely. She ran to the nearest drug store chanting _please Azar no, please Azar no, _over and over like a song that's stuck in your head.

She got the test she teleported back to her room. She took the test and paced in anticipation. The test took five minutes so she meditated.

She wished she could say it was peace full but she got an unexpected message. Fire burned around her. While sprits chanted around her _the offspring of the gem shall raise the devil, while no one can stop him._

Then a deep voice rang out "yes daughter, this is the second part of the prophesy has been fore told. There is no escape this time." Her eyes bolted open and glanced at the test. The pregnancy test was positive. Jerk never wore protection.


	4. questions and white lies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line **

Raven paced back and forth in her room. What was she going to tell the team? What was she going to tell beastboy? She dubled over with pain. Then a thought came across her mind. She grabbed her lap top and looked for pedatrition.

Two hours later …

"Hey guys I'm going to the book store" she dressed in black jeans and a blue t-shirt. This was what she normaly wore when she went for books. "I'll be back later." Robin looked at her from the couch "OK just be careful" she teleported out of the tower and just outside the Drs. Office,

Dr. Cherry wasa maybe in her mid-40's and smiled too much. Raven walked in and had to fill out a sheet. When the nurse came to get her eyes nearly fell out. "Uhh… Rachel Roth? She stood up and walked over to the nurse and reply "that'll be me." The nurse led "Rachel" to the examination room. "So, how old are you?" raven sighed "17" the nurse hid her surprise well "where is your mother? Raven hesitated before saying "out of town." Not an exact lie but that's not the whole truth either. "And your father?" raven gave it the same amount of thought and anwsered coolly "in prison" the nurse opened her mouth to apologize but the Doctor came in. After the examination the docter checked ravens heart beat and smiled. "well it seems as though you and your _babies_ are in perfect health." Ravens attention snaped at the word. "B-Babies?" the docter smiled again "yes dear you having TWINS!"

**Authors note sorry I would have updated sooner but Connecticut got hit by hurricane sandy sooo bye **


	5. good-byes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line**

Raven retuned to the tower with 3 books at hand {to prove her alibi} she set the books on the bed and got out her suit case. She had to leave, there was no way she was going to raise her- her, she sighed, Kids. She would protect them no matter what. After she was all packed she got out a piece of paper and wrote a note explaining another white lie as to why she left

_Friends,_

_If you're reading this then I'm gone. Azar this sounds like one of beast boy cheezy romantic comedy. But don't worry I'm fine I just can't live like this anymore. The constant harm that we endure, I'm sorry but I must leave for the sake of others._

_-Raven_

_P.S don't look for me please_

Raven read the note over and set it down on the bed. She teleported out of the city and the state. The next thing she saw was the empire state building. She let a single tear fall and continued to the big apple.


	6. 13 years later

**Disclaimer: nothing but the plot line and Jason/Jessica**

Raven got a job as a waitress at a nearby dinner, got a apartment and had the two most beautiful babies in the world. On June 13th the twins were born.

When Raven first saw them she had thought two things 'thank Azar they look like me' and 'they are the most precious thing ever' Raven named them Jason Tiger Roth and Jessica Lily Roth.

The twins had an almost normal life. Exept for the fact that they had their parents powers. At age 4 they lifted raven off her feet. And at age 5 they transformed into cat and dog to play tag. Raven sure had her work cut out for her.

Raven had been saving up her money so she could open a book store. Finally she had it. On their 13th birthday she announced that they were moving. "Were to?" jess asked. She glanced at her brother they didn't care about moving. In their eyes the whole school thought they were freaks.

Raven took a breath and said " Jump City, California." The twins exchanged hopeful glances. They had allways heard stories of moms crime fighting days. They exchanged nods and looked back. "When do we leave?" they asked in unison.


	7. back to jump

**Disclaimer: I own jess, jay and the plotline nothing more nothing less**

Raven and the kids moved in with out trouble the next day. Within a week the store was up and moving smoothly. Jay and Jess went to jump middle school. Another week went by and then the chaos started. Ravens book store was right across from a bank. The twins came home from school and helped in the store until the alarm went off across the street. The twins nodded and put on their masks. Raven had agreed that if anyone needed help they had to wear a mask to help them. The teens ran across the street and found cinderblock robing the bank. Jess lifted the villain off the ground using her magic while jay turned into a rino. Jay charged and head butted it. Jess turned into a tiger and attacked cinder blocks arm. Jay turned into his human firm and hit the evil doer over the head with a street lamp. Little did they know that 4 figures stood on top of building watching the site? Cinder block KO'ed and the figures swooped down to introduce themselves. The leader cleared his throught and the twins turned around. " hello, you must be new to the town. We're the teen titans."


	8. titans reuinion

**Disclaimer: I own jess, jay and the plotline nothing more nothing less**

There was one power that came with the twins and that was empathy with each other so jay telepathically asked "what do we do?" jess answered we say hi? I don't know mom" they extended there link to their mother "tell them it all I think I'll say hi if they ask." this time jay said aloud "Hey, I'm Jason and this is my sister Jessica." They smiled at the team "I'm Nightwing; this is Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Mind if we ask you were you got your powers?" the twins glanced at each other and at the store and said in unison "our parents" Nightwing shifted his weight and said "and they are? How old are you again?" jay said "we are 13 year old twins and we have no clue who are dad is but our mom is-" then raven walked up next to them and said "long time no see guys" cyborg blew a fuse, beast boy fainted Nightwing and Starfire fell on their butts. "R-Raven is that you?" raven couldn't help but look smug when she said "yup" they all looked at her and asked "were have you been?" "New York just moved here because of my book store." Starfire stood up and said "OH friend raven it is marvelous to see you agan!" the twins mentally said " Jeaz mom was right she is really too peppy." They snickered out loud. A little too loud. Raven got out of the bone crushing hug star gave and turned to the twins "I heard that" the titans looked confused she turned back to them and said "telepathy" nightwing shifted and said mind if we continue the reunion ant the tower?" Raven smiled and said "Not at all."


	9. the explaination

**Disclaimer: I own jess, jay and the plotline nothing more nothing less **

Back at the tower jay and Beast boy played video games while Nightstar was talking to jess about celebrity gossip. Nightwing and Star also had a confession. They too had a kid named Nightstar. She was 12 and went to school Jump middle school

"Raven, if my math's right and we all know it is, then that means you were pregnant when you left us. Is that right?" cyborg asked Raven looked at her shoes and said in a whisper "yes" cy took a breath and asked "how, a better question _who?_"

She looked up at the man she considered to be her brother. " well, remember that party we threw after the brother hood was defeated?" cy and Nightwing nodded "well I only remember up to KF and Jinx collapsing on top each other. Then I remember waking up in my room and umm, I wasn't alone." The boy's cringed "it was…" then beast boy yelled in frustration when jay beat him.

"Beast boy can we talk to you?" raven called, the green changeling nodded and got up and walked over to them. Star got the feeling that she was needed as well. "Friend jess why don't you Jason and Night star go look around the tower?" jess smiled and said "sure" and the kids went to look around.

The team looked at raven and she finally said "at the party, everyone was drunk and so was I," little did they know that the kids were listening. "We shouldn't be doing this "Nightstar whispered. The twins shrugged and added her into the telepathy link" so that's why mom never drinks" jay said. "I know right" jess replied. "Guys I'm serious" "whatever" the twins thought in unison.

"So KF and jinx were passed out, CY and bee laughing uncontrollably, Nightwing and star disappeared and then I woke up the next day in my bed." They saw Beast boy pale. "Raven does that mean-?" she closed her eyes and blushed "let me finish then ask questions. And when I woke up someone else was there."

The titans eyes bugged out in anticipation "Beast boy" she whispered. "Then a week later I was sick from a stomach bug, or so I thought. I took the test and while I was waiting I meditated. Bad idea, trigon contacted me and..." Nightwing stopped her "Trigon? Like you're crazy evil father who tried to take over the world?" raven nodded "so my father told the second half of the prophesy '_the offspring of the gem shall raise the devil, while no one can stop him' _trust me that scared the shit out of me."

The titans stared wide eyed at raven as tears streamed down her face. But she continued "so when you guys thought I went to get books I went to a pedatrition. She said it was twins and that scared me just as much. So then I left thinking I could protect them better if they never knew but they had powers." More and more tears streamed down her face "They got into more fights then we do, so we moved here. Were they could be considered normal." The twins were stunned they knew their mother gave up things for them but that was too much. The titans were stunned especialy Beast boy hey had no idea raven was going through all of this.

"Raven I'm sorry I should have been there." She wiped her eyes and said "don't worry BB its fine" Cyborg was next to speak "so their grass stains kids?" she closed her eyes and nodded. The twins couldn't stand it any longer. They rushed in the living room with tears in their eyes. "Mom" they whispered and went through the floor. "JAY! JESS! " Raven called. She turned to the titans "we HAVE to find them!" cy rubbed the back of his head " relax they just have to blow off some steam you did that several times" Raven took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Cy remember that prophesy I said? I come true soon!" the team got wide eyed "I told them not to listen." Raven sighed and said "it's not your fault Nightstar I'm afraid they get their stubbornness from their father. Who is as stubborn as a mule?" "HEY what about you you're stubborn too?!" beast boy argued. CY just smiled and said "exhibit A." Nightwing walked to the computer. "OK we had had our laughs but now it's down to business.


	10. not so safe and sound

**Disclaimer: I own jess, jay and the plotline nothing more nothing less**

Raven and beast boy flew to the old sided of town were the library was. Raven sits on a flying disk and invites BB to sit next to her. "Rae, I'm sorry." He looked at her and there was a tear in her eyes threatening to fall. "It wasn't your fault, I should have stayed and let you in to their lives. It was unfair to you to miss this much of their lives." She looked down and smiled "wanna hear stories?" Beast boy perked up "duh, dude."

"OK so when they got my powers they were 4, boy was that a shock! One minuite I'm on the ground telling them that they can't have cookies until after dinner then I'm on the ceiling and they are stuffing cookies in their mouth." Beast boy laughed so hard that he had to remind himself to breath.

"Then when they were 5 they got your powers. We were in central park training with my powers since they were only 5 I decided we should take a break. So we played tag. It was my turn and they turned into cheetahs. So there I am in the park with two cheetahs, people panicked and they changed back. I had no clue as to how to teach them to control it but they managed." Raven laughed. All BB could think of was how beautiful her laugh was, but then two figures caught his eye.

"Raven" he pointed down to see the twins about to be mugged. The nooded. They had to save their kids. Raven swooped down down and said "I wouldn't if I were you.'the mugger laughed "Oh yea what are you gonna do aboput it girlie?" Raven smiled "Not me but my boyfriend, well let's just say he's a beast" she smiled and the kids smiled too. Beast boy walked forward. "Let our kids GO!" the twins looked at each other _Our? BOYFRIEND!_ The muggers looked at him and laughed harder "you? The scrawny little pipsqueak are gonna beat US up? I'd love to see you try." Boy were they in trouble. Jay spoke up "I'd watch out I heard he bites." BB stepped into the street in to the street and said  
"Come on wimps."

The muggers charged. BB transformed into a t rex and the muggers took off in the opisite direction. They ran into a black wall. "You should have noticed the green skin right Beastboy?" she grinned "Right Raven" the mugger moaned "the teen titans just our luck"

4 figures walked up to the **family**. "Oh I see you found them." Nightwing said. "Yup" raven rubbed the back of her neck while being hounded by the twins _can we stay mom?-jess. Yea yea mom please-Jay. PLEASE-both. _She turned to the twins and Yelled "ENOUGH. I get it." The team stood confussed. She simply tapped her head and they immediately understood. "Nightwing? Is it possiab that I can come back to the titans." Nightwing smiled and simply said "you never were off." She smiled and then a deep voice boomed "daughter I warned you. And ill warn you again by the time the gems offspring turn 15 the world will end." And with that all 3 Roth's passed out.

**Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated I was grounded then my father turned off my Wi-Fi so. If yo have any suggestions I certainly would not turn them down. **


End file.
